


The Alphabet Game

by sunnysidedown



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alphabet, Beaches, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown
Summary: A day at the beach and Monty and Percy decide to play a game.





	The Alphabet Game

**Author's Note:**

> Me while think of something to write: lol wouldn't it be cute to do something mushy like L is for love but also incorporate all the letters?  
> Me while looking for words that start with j, p, x, q, z, t: I made a mistake but I'm already too far in.

"A is for... angel." Monty said to begin the game.

Percy paused. "It's the first one and you're already cheating."

"What? Me cheating?” Monty placed a hand over his heart. “How so?"

"It's supposed to be things we see around us. I don't see any angels around here," Percy said tossing a look around the beach. There might have been some angel statues around the courtyard their flat overlooked but by the ocean there were only rocks and more rocks.

"Well there’s you, me, and Felicity," Monty replied. "I'm out of the running since well,” Monty smirked. “And I guess Felicity isn't down here either and I sure as hell didn’t mean her anyway." Monty's eyes traveled over to Percy. The rocky cliff edges, the ocean, and the midday sky framed his body. A light sea breeze blew a few strands of hair loose from his ribbon. "It's your turn."

Either from the sun or from the words, Percy's cheeks were red. "Oh uh, B is for... boy?"

Monty smiled, "What kind of boy?"

"Nope, no, that sounds like a trap. Your turn."

"Alright, C is for cute," Monty shrugged.

"You know when I agreed to play,” Percy began, his face definitely was not burning from the sun. “I thought it was going to be like ‘A is for apple, C is for crustacean.’ But nope, you’re playing dirty.”

“I can’t help it if that’s what I see,” Monty replied.

“Fine, well, D is for darling."

This time Monty paused. Percy had the pleasure of watching Monty look pointedly away while his face flushed red. “It’s your turn,” Percy said.

Monty took a deep breath in hopes of getting his heart pumping again. The ocean pushed and pulled at the sand. Gulls screeched overhead as they swooped in and out of the water. A larger bird dove down and pulled up before hitting the water. “E is for eagle,” Monty said pointing towards the bird.

Percy squinted. “That’s not an eagle.”

“How can you tell?”

“The wing shape is wrong. I think it might be a kite?”

“Well I’m counting it as an eagle anyway. Your turn.” Monty could feel Percy’s eye roll.

“F is for friend.”

Monty smirked again, “What kind of friend?”

“A friend that is a boy,” Percy deadpanned and Monty smiled and laughed. A strong wind blew and flipped up the edge of the sheet they laid out to sit on.

“G is for gust,” Monty said as he bent forward to fix the sheet.

“H is for hand.” It was a statement as much as a demand as Percy held out his hand. Monty was happy to entwine their fingers together.

“I is for…,” Monty paused to think, “I.”

Percy just raised an eyebrow in response. “J is for jam,” he said before he leaned forward and swiped at the corner of Monty’s mouth.

Monty tugged on Percy’s hand to get him to scoot closer. “K is for,” he leaned in like he was telling a secret, “kiss.” He trailed one across Percy’s cheek.

Percy turned his head so that they were face to face. “L is for love.” He closed the gap between his and Monty’s lips. There was one, two, three short kisses. “It’s your turn Monty.”

“Yes, uh, what letter are we on?”

Percy smiled, “M.”

“M is for mouth,” Monty said without missing a beat.

Percy’s smiled turned into a laugh. “You just want me to kiss you again.”

“You know me so well.”

“Well N is for nose,” Percy said and kissed Monty on the nose.

“Oh no, come here.” Monty pulled Percy’s face towards his to kiss him properly and thoroughly before pulling back. “Now where were we?”

“O?” Percy guessed.

“Easy. O is for ocean.”

“P is for path,” Percy fired back with a head nod to the trail they took down to the beach.

“Hmm. Q is less easy…” Monty looked around. “Q is for quill!”

“Where? I don’t see one.”

“Just pretend,” Monty said with a wave of his hand.

“Alright, R is for -- wait.” Percy turned to the sand to pick something up. “Hold out your hand. R is for rock.”

Monty turned the rock over in his hand. It was black and smoothed by the water. It was just an ordinary rock and Monty was flattered. It was from Percy. He put half a thought into picking it up and giving it to him but… Monty tucked the rock into his pocket. “S is for…” Monty quickly turned to the sand to pick something up too. “S is for shell.” He offered it to Percy.

The shell was smooth in Percy’s hands. The outside was sun-bleached white while the inside was a blush pink. Like Monty, Percy tucked the shell into his pocket. “T is for tide.”

“Is it coming in already?” Monty asked looking out towards the ocean. It looked to be in the same spot as when the first sat down.

“No. I think it’s still too early? We’d have to ask Felicity about that. Did you know she’s thinking about joining a crew?”

“And she’ll be very good at it, I’m sure of it. Don’t tell her I said that though. She’ll be insufferable. More so than usual.” That drew a laugh from Percy. “Anyway, U is for u.”

“That’s not how you spell ‘you’.”

“Alright fine. U is for… us,” Monty said giving Percy’s hand a squeeze.

Percy squeezed back. “V is for violin.”

“You brought your violin down?” Monty asked peering around their little area.

“No. If you can count ‘quill’, I can count ‘violin’,” Percy replied.

“Fair enough. W is for water.”

“X is fore xebec,” Percy said.

“A what?”

“It’s a type of boat.”

“Where?”

“See that speck?” Percy pointed towards the horizon.

“That’s not a boat.”

“Well how else am I supposed to find a word beginning with X?”

“Alright I’ll give it to you,” Monty said and dramatically flopped backwards. His hand was still in Percy’s so he ended up pulling him back too. “Y is for you. Better?” he asked looking over towards Percy.

“Yes,” Percy replied. “Z is for… zebec.”

“Wait,” Monty sat up to look down at Percy. “Didn’t you just say that for X?”

“Yes but this is an alternate spelling. How did I get stuck with all the hard letters?” Percy sat up too.

“That’s not true! Q was a hard letter!” Monty protested.

“Uh huh.”

“Fine, why don’t you start with A and see how well you do.”

“Fine. A is for…”

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much dialogue, so little description... What's the POV? Who knows? 18th century teens talking like they're from the 21st (but with less uses of the word okay because it wasn't popular until the mid-1900's). Thank goodness for xebecs (zebecs).
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
